


Self Projecting Unwanted Aspects Of Yourself Onto Your Mediocrely Made Puppets

by HDremake



Series: Manchild And His Unaddressed Issues [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Being Absolutely Insane, Gen, Humor, Mental Instability, babys first dookie... :), mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, this fanfic stinks like giant dookie, this fic feels like groundhogs day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDremake/pseuds/HDremake
Summary: “why do ya’ do it again?”Phalanges squeeze circular needles, tightly.“because they’re abominations.”





	Self Projecting Unwanted Aspects Of Yourself Onto Your Mediocrely Made Puppets

“why do ya’ do it again?”

Phalanges squeeze circular needles, tightly.

“**because they’re abominations.**”

“yeah, yeah.” 

Clicking needles and fabric movement. The anti void was too quiet sometimes, made even the slightest noises annoying.

“what’s the point?”

Stopping his most recent project he turns his head, his own creation in his vision. Awfully embroidered toothy grin, truly a mockery of the real---

“_ what kinda THOUGHTS are YOU puttin’ in HIS head?! _”

Great, the abomination is awake. 

“good ones.”

“_ whadda want?! fer him ta try tah KILL HIMSELF ‘gain?! _”

“well i mean--”

He twitches….motherfucker. 

“_ na! i dun want none of it! you’re distracting him from his work! _”

Work? He’s pretty sure he’s recently destroyed another one of those awful alternate possibilities. Then again...

“**i haven’t purged one of those disgusting AU’s in a while.**”

The stuffed version of the True Sans seemed to perk up.

“who cares? the multiverse will keep making more of them, **he** will just keep making more.”

He was right.

“**you’re right.**” 

Red seemed furious at the Errors agreement with his counterpart. 

“_LOOK! SEE! he’s _**_MAKING._** **_YOU. LAZY_**_!_”

He feels a stuffed numb slap his right ‘cheek.’ 

“**what the fuck is your problem, #13?!**” Error screeches in a glitched rage. Part of him knows his voice is wavering due to those unhelpful glitches and the other part doesn’t care. 

Two numbs attempt to grab his face and make him glare into flat sockets, they are unsuccessful. Even forcefully the puppets ‘hands’ felt like a light brush. 

“_ GOD DAMMIT THIS WOULD BE WAY EASIER WITH FINGERS! _”

“**tough luck, i don’t know how to sew fingers and i don’t plan on finding out.** ” _ Cheeky _to say he knows. 

“what’s the point?” Classic grumbles, clearly adding very much to this conversation. 

“_ SEE? LOOK AT THAT SHIT! HE’S TRYIN’ TO DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR WORK! _”

The dark boned skeleton felt the strings on his right hand tug, he glances over to classic, who is face down on the floor trying to make an obscene gesture. Error feels accidental fingerlessness of the puppets was a good call. 

“_ how long has it been since _ ** _you’ve_ ** _ destroyed an AU? _” 

Oh wow, he did have a good point. He never really knows how long it’s been ever, it’s not like there was any calendars in his Anti Void, even then there was no universal time in the multiverse considering AUs tended to have different time zones. 

“who caarrreeesss?” The other sounded more aggressive now. “let’s watch undernovela and see how much we can eat until we vomit.” A very compelling argument from Classic. If abomination #13 had feet he would be stomping them on the ground in frustration right now. 

“_ NO! we have to destroy an AU! who knows how many of those things have been multiplyin’ by the second while we were here doing NOTHIN’! _”

“**you’re right. the more i stand idle the more AUs are regurgitated into the ever cluttered multiverse.**” Error opens and takes a step through a portal to whatever AU, it didn’t really matter. It never did.

“wait!”

“the voices!” The true Sans puppet says this with desperation in his voice.

“_ WHAT ABOUT THEM? YOU’RE STALLING, YA SUICIDAL BASTARD! LET HIM GO! _” 

“you haven’t heard them in a while.”

Classic had a point. Error has basically gotten radio silence from them. Maybe he’s gaining his sanity back? No, he’s still talking to his himself through his puppets, which ironically are other versions of himself. 

“**to hell with the voices then.**” He says this with false confidence, he feels nervous and… abandoned? But he wouldn’t let those things know. After all isn’t that what he wanted all along? For those annoyances to leave him alone? For him to finally do his job in peace? Yes, that is definitely how he feels! 

“**i hated those bastards!**” He doesn’t need to fake anything because he is happy that they are gone! 

“**i hated them almost as much as i hate you two annoyances!**” 

“oh ok.”

“**UGH! shuddup bout the voice an’ go do ya’ job.**”

Error narrowed his sockets. 

“**oh yeah! i will go do my job but not because you told me to!**” With that super necessary comment Error tripped into his portal because he forgot one of his feet was already in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha woah that literally had no reason to exist, but i made it exist. weird what humans can do, huh? i'm terrible at writing too! but i did it anyways because feeling like doing something is enough of a reason to do something for me!  
anyways people should write error talking to his bitchin puppets more. why dont people write it? i've come to the conclusion that they are cowards who wont let error have imaginary friends and be a funny man. error is a funnyman! a very funny man!  
i hope you guys can tell the difference between the characters talking because i refuse to make this easy for people and make sans speak in a nonlowercase format.  
i have a tumblr if any of you have an account on that rat infested wasteland (HDRemake.tumblr.com)


End file.
